


Make A Move

by sometimesIwritethings



Series: Dalton Riot 2014 [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: DaltonRiot2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second Contribution to the Dalton Riot 2014! Also a songfic. Sort of. Not really but a little bit?</p>
<p>Everything belongs to either CP Coulter or Glee. Song belongs to Gavin DeGraw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Move

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it counts as a songfic because it's not really a songfic but there's singing in it so good enough.  
> Enjoy!

Julian arched into the touch as Logan ran long, thin fingers down his chest and settled them on his hips. The blond sucked in sharp breath as Julian's hands wound into his hair and tugged, deepening their fierce kiss.  
His fingers tightened on the actor's hips as he pulled him closer. A soft whimper escaped from the back of Julian's throat and he slid his hand down the back of Logan's neck, pulling him closer so their bodies were touching nearly everywhere.  
Hands pushed at his hips and the blond walked them backwards until Julian's back was pressed to the outside of his dorm room door. The actor broke the kiss to trail his lips down his boyfriend’s neck, breath ghosting out in soft pants over the sensitive skin.

Logan lifted a hand to Julian's neck to pull their mouths back together in a hot, deep kiss. The brunet let a hand drop from Logan's hair and was reaching behind him for the doorknob and praying he'd left it unlocked when the heat of Logan's mouth, his hands hard on Julian's hips, and his warm, gentle weight pressing the brunet to the door were suddenly gone.  
Julian's eyes slowly fluttered open, the hand not grasping the doorknob falling to his side. Logan was several steps back from him, green eyes darkened, blond hair sticking up where Julian's fingers had tugged it, lips parted and swollen red from kisses. The sight made heat stir low in Julian's stomach at the same time his heart gave a gentle flutter of affection.  
"Lo?"  
Logan let out a shaky breath before pushing back against the actor for another quick kiss and stepped back again. They stood awkwardly for a moment before he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "I had a good time tonight."  
"Me too." Julian was still breathing a little harshly and remained pressed back against the door, hand on the doorknob.  
Logan shifted a little, hesitating, before leaning in and brushing his lips tenderly against Julian's. "Night Jules."  
"Night." Julian slumped against the door, watching as his boyfriend walked down the hall and into his own room.  
Turning he shoved the door open and entered his room, tearing off his shirt before throwing himself onto is bed with a loud groan of frustration.  
He really didn't understand what was going on with Logan. It was no secret that before they'd gotten together Logan had been sexually active. At first he'd thought the blond as taking things slow, which Julian found incredibly sweet. But they'd been together for five months and every time Julian's hands so much as strayed to Logan's hips the blond was up and out of the room with a half-mumbled excuse in ten seconds flat. So Julian had tried to initiate the "how do you feel about us having sex" talk and Logan had presented some excuse that Julian knew for a fact was utter bullshit and all but run from the room. It wasn't like he wanted to push Logan into anything he didn't want to do. If he wasn't interested then all he needed to do was say so. But every time it came up he completely avoided the topic and Julian for the next several hours.  
So the actor had dropped it.  
But then Logan went and did shit like pushing him against doors and kissing him dizzy and whispering how hot he was and how it was hard to keep his hands off of him. Julian was getting completely mixed messages from the blond and it was driving him insane.  
He vaguely wondered if it was something about him that was keeping them from moving their relationship to a more psychical level, poking absently at his stomach before rolling his eyes at himself and burying his head in the pillow.

*****

It was less than a week later that Julian finally got his answer and it wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. He was sprawled on the couch in Derek's room, swirling a lollipop absently along his tongue, enjoying the way Logan's eyes were glued to his cherry-stained lips.  
Derek, seated at his desk, glanced up at the pair of them, Logan lying across the athlete's bed and completely ignoring the Calculus homework in front of him, rolled his eyes and turned back to his own homework.  
Julian finished up his lollipop and reached into his pocket for another, withdrawing his hand in disappointment when he realized he didn't have another one with him. He stood and stretched, arching his back more than was strictly necessary and noting the way Logan's eyes zeroed in on the strip of skin exposed as his shirt lifted. "I'm going to go get more candy."  
Derek grunted and Logan refocused on his work as Julian left the room.  
When he returned he paused at the partially open door upon hearing Logan's loud groan of frustration. "I know that, Derek! I just don't want him to think that's all this is to me."  
"You're an idiot." Derek's tone was that of exasperated patience.  
Feeling slightly guilty for eavesdropping on something clearly not meant for his ears and with a niggling suspicious forming in the back of his mind, Julian pushed the door open and re-entered. "Of course Logan's an idiot, D. What's he done now?"  
"Nothing." Both boys chorused before returning to their work with far too much enthusiasm.  
Julian snorted. Like that wasn't suspicious.  
-  
Julian sighed and turned his head into Logan's hand as the blond combed his thin fingers through his hair. When he curled his hand and gently tugged on a few strands Julian let out another small contented noise.  
Derek slammed his hand onto his bed in frustration. "I want to watch this movie, not listen to you two sit there and be all fucking domestic."  
Logan snorted and shifted underneath the actor to pull out his phone and check the time. "I've got to go do room checks anyway. I'll be back in a bit."  
Julian moved to let him stand and pulled him in for a quick press of lips before the Prefect left the room. The moment the door was shut behind the blond, he turned to Derek with an accusatory glare. "Why isn't Logan having sex with me?"  
Derek choked on his water, nearly spitting it out across the mattress. "How the Hell should I know?!"  
Julian fixed him with a stare. "Don't bullshit me, D. I know you know. I heard you guys talking earlier."  
Derek gave in with a sigh, flopping down across the bed sideways. "Obviously not much otherwise you wouldn't be asking me."  
Julian rolled so he was lying next to his friend. "I heard the last two seconds, but I know you know so now you're going to tell me."  
"It's Logan's business."  
"He's doing it because he thinks I'll think he just wants me for sex, right?"  
Derek groaned and flung an arm across his eyes. "I swear to whatever deities may exist Jules, if you tell him I told you this I will end you."  
"Knew it." Julian grinned smugly.  
"He's really serious about this, Julian. You and I both know that he's always been a major fuck-up with relationships and he knows it too. He doesn't want things to end badly between you two. He's in love with you, and don't even get me started on the fact that even though you've already said he won't say it until you've said it again because it'll scare you off or some shit."  
Julian snorted. "Sounds like Logan."  
Derek sighed and dropped his arm back to the bed. "But basically that's it. He thinks that if he's the one to initiate sex you'll think that's all he's interested in."  
The actor threw his hands up in frustration. "If he initiates it?! I've all but dropped onto my knees in front of him and begged to suck his dick. How the Hell is that him initiating it?"  
Derek rolled and pressed his face into the mattress with a groan. "So many images I didn't need."  
Julian smacked him lightly. "Shut up, it was an illustration."  
"Still presents images, Diva."  
"So how do I convince him that I won't think he loves me any less if we have sex?"  
"I don't know. You guys could quit being utter morons and fucking talk about your relationship for a change." Derek flipped back over to face the actor.  
"I've tried that. He practically runs away every time I even start to mention it."  
Derek rolled his eyes and sat up. "I don't know, Jules. Sing to him. He's into that shit." His voice dripped sarcasm as he reached for his laptop. "I'm changing the subject. Logan's taking too long, we're watching this without him."  
Julian hummed and pushed himself back into a sitting position, an idea forming in the back of his mind.

*****

Julian glanced around the library before spotting his boyfriend at a table in the corner, surrounded by books and seated across from Derek. He slid an arm around the blond from behind, pressing his lips close to his ear. "Hey."  
Logan leaned back into the embrace with a soft smile. "Hey you."  
Julian nuzzled the tender skin behind Logan's ear gently with the tip of his nose. "You busy?"  
Logan reached a hand up to twist his fingers through Julian's where they rested on his shoulder. "I'm never too busy for you."  
Derek made a gagging noise from across the table and Logan raised his free hand to flip him off as he twisted his head to press a sweet kiss to the actor's lips.  
"Can you come with me for a minute?"  
Logan quirked an eyebrow, but nodded, untangling himself from Julian's arms and standing. "Watch my stuff, D?"  
Derek nodded, already deeply engrossed in his homework once more.  
Julian tugged his boyfriend into the choir room and directed him toward a chair. "Sit."  
Logan obeyed with a quirked eyebrow. "Am I about to be serenaded?"  
Julian flushed. "Maybe..."  
"Oh God. Are the Warblers about to fall from the ceiling and burst into some horrid rendition of ‘When I Get You Alone’ again?" Logan began glancing around the room in a mixture of anticipation and horror.  
"You guys did that?" Julian shook his head. "Wait. No. Never mind. Tell me later."  
"I will. It's amusing. You'll love it." Logan smirked, lounging back in his chair.  
"The Warbler's aren't serenading you. I am. I almost asked them to join me but this is kind of personal and I want you to listen very clearly to what I'm saying, okay? It's really important."  
Logan dropped his smirk and focused his attention on Julian's anxious face, panic flickering across his features. "Shit. You're about to break up with me aren't you?"  
"What?" Julian blanched. "No!" He took a calming breath and leaned in to press a tender kiss to Logan's mouth. "No, I'm not breaking up with you."  
The tension in Logan's body drained and he relaxed into the kiss, teasing the actors lips open gently with the tip of his tongue.  
Julian pulled back sharply and walked over to where his iPod was plugged into the stereo. "Stop distracting me. Just let me sing to you, damn it."  
Logan laughed and settled back into his chair, watching Julian intently as the music began streaming out of the speakers.

Hey  
From the first time that I asked your name  
It's like a drug that went straight to the vein  
I feel a high comin' on and it's all because of you

Julian stood in the center of the room, a few feet away from Logan, head tilted down, glancing tentatively through his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

 

We could get it going like  
One, Two, Freeze  
Put up your hands and surrender to me  
I know I'm easy to read and it's all because of you

Logan felt his heart give a flip as Julian slowly gained more confidence and fixed his gaze firmly on Logan's.  
The blond watched him curiously, knowing he'd heard the song but trying to place it.

I don't care where we sleep tonight  
I don't care if it's in or outside  
You know what to do  
Make a move

He inhaled sharply when he figured it out and slid forward in his chair slightly as Julian took a step closer, eyes hesitant but voice steady and strong.

You could throw away your phone  
Make believe that we're all alone  
I'm talking to you  
Make a move  
Cause I'm ready

Julian stepped even closer, voice lowering slightly and his eyes flickering across Logan's carefully neutral expression as their knees touched.

 

I been thinking 'bout somethin' you once said  
That life is short so let go of regrets  
So then I take your advice and I bet it all on you  
Now you're giving sexy a whole new name  
Yeah what I'm feeling is hard to explain  
I'm thinkin' we're overdue and I bet it all on you

A reassuring smile played across the blonds' lips and Julian visibly relaxed, continuing the lyrics with bright eyes.

I don't care where we sleep tonight  
I don't care if it's in or outside  
You know what to do  
Make a move

Julian moved forward suddenly, straddling his boyfriend’s lap, leaning in close to breathe the words against his ear.

You could throw away your phone  
Make believe that we're all alone  
I'm talking to you  
Make a move  
Cause I'm ready

Logan shivered as the actor's breath tickled his neck before he moved back, staring into the brown  
eyes in front of him.  
I'm aware of what you're going through  
Not afraid to say I've fallen for you  
If you need someone to talk to   
I've got the time

The blond slid his hands up his boyfriend's thighs lightly, before settling them on his hips.

I don't care where we sleep tonight  
I don't care if it's in or outside  
You know what to do  
Make a move  
You could throw away your phone  
Make believe that we're all alone  
I'm talking to you  
Make a move  
Cause I'm ready

Julian had barely breathed out the last word before Logan was yanking him forward and into a deep, slow kiss.  
The actor’s fingers were tangled in his hair a moment later, tugging lightly at the blond strands as fingers pressed into his hips hard enough to leave delicious bruises.   
Logan pulled back gasping lightly and rested his forehead against Julian's. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Julian leaned in and sealed their lips together once more.


End file.
